


New Year's Resolution Mutual Sui-Resolution Resolution/Pact

by bookwyrm



Category: Black Books
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrm/pseuds/bookwyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran and Bernard and Manny are drunk.  </p><p>Fran and Bernard and Manny are making a New Year's Resolution Mutual Sui-Resolution Resolution/Pact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolution Mutual Sui-Resolution Resolution/Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/gifts), [naomiyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naomiyaki).



> Yes, Fran has a shop again.

Fran and Bernard and Manny are drunk. 

Fran and Bernard and Manny are making a New Year's Resolution Mutual Sui-Resolution Resolution/Pact. 

Fran and Bernard and Manny have forgotten: it is not December.

**Manny**

Today 27 June year of our lord two thousand fifteen I Manny Bianco resolve: 

To spend ~~one hour~~ ~~thirty minutes~~ ~~one hour~~ 15 minutes on the phone with Moo-Ma ~~every~~ some Sunday. **s**

To overcome my fear of the Thing under Bernard's bed. 

To ask Bernard for a raise, by threatening him with my unholy pact with the Thing under Bernard's bed. 

**Fran**

Today blah blah blah drink only five quid wine, this two pound stuff is killing me KILLING ME

Unless Manny and Bernarf are drink too that is too mcuh what am I made of money? 

Always know what my stuff shop is selling stuff. What is that spouty think? I must find it ! 

**Ber nammd**

Mannnny~raise

           as my own summ

\-----

In the morning, Manny carefully burns his page before making a peanut butter/ceiling-jam-bread sandwich for the Thing under Bernard's bed. 

Fran wakes up slouched in a chair, her hand clenched around a piece of paper. It is not wine, so she tosses the crumpled sheet aside. She paws through the detritus on the desk, looking... for... AHA! 

Bernard resentfully shambles towards consciousness. There was a noise. There is something... something important... _Yes,_ there is something important: Fran is licking the very last drops of spilled wine off of a piece of paper. _His_ piece of paper! Q.E.D _his wine!_ He lunges forward, hand outstretched for the scrap. They tussle. Fran bites. Bernard screeches. The page tears. 

Fran leaps to safety on top of the desk, holding her bit aloft. The ink leaves a blue stain on her tongue. Bernard stuffs his part into his mouth and chews it, brandishing a capless Sharpie and glaring. The remainder of the paper flutters to the floor. It reads: Manny—raise

\-----

Post-credits scene: Manny finds it on the floor, several days or a week later. He says “oh!” and turns to Bernard with a hopeful look.


End file.
